monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HummelHunter
Just to tell ya too ^^ Long time, Hummel! Your fanfic is coming along nicely! Hey, i've begun to make the sequel to MY fanfic. Well, actually, it's only a spoiler... for now.HypnoHunter1220 20:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright Guten Tach! Wollte nur mal kurz Hallo sagen. Ich komme auch aus Deutschland. Das Wiki hier ist eigentlich ganz lustig. Bist du noch in irgendeinem Forum? Peace out and HappyHunting ;-D RAJANGo Fett 16:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) oh, danke für deine schnelle antwort der fanfic ist super! RAJANGo Fett 16:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) vandalizer So,the guest is pissing you off on Warriors blade?just keep undoing,and look on the bright side,free edits! Gamer4845 13:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Gamer4845 Re:Problem If your only having the problem with 1 or 2 blogs then it might be that the last time you edited them. You could have turned commenting off, to change that just go into the blogs and turn commenting back on. If its with all blogs it might be your internet, cause if you are having bad weather for example it will affect what you can do on this wikia. I hade that problem with editing all pages, just wait a day or 2 the problem should fix its self and if it hasn't just let me know. Thekingkiller 02:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out to me, and also for leaving me a link so i could easly find and fix it. Thekingkiller 14:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Teh Hypno Hunter greetz Hey there Hummel! Hey, how's that fanfic going? Keep up the good work, cuz i kinda let mine go..... dunno why, i somehow ran out od ideas.... hmmm...... anyways, i made a new blog about the relationship between armors and personalities. I need your opinion on this =) HypnoHunter1220 21:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, here's the link: Psychology in MH HypnoHunter1220 21:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello, wanna ask you something Lol, no problem about advertising. I really like your monster creations, and I'll get to reading your FanFic. I'm starting to get inspired to right my own 20:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Aqvitore I did the drawing I said I would do. It's on my User Page if you wanna take a look. PurpleIsGood 23:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yea I draw sideways because I'm awful at shading atm and can't do certain postures when drawing from the front. But I'm glad you liked it. My opinion I gave my opinion on your monster design, tell me what you thought FanFic intersection I don't mind about it, as long as you give me credit. I'll get to reading A.S.A.P PurpleIsGood 20:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Me in the next chapter! So, I would like it if you could have a hunter named Kai in the next chapter. Sorry if I am asking for too much. It would still be okay if you don't have a hunter named Kai. It's your story, I have no control over it. Its just that your FanFic is so COOOOOOL, and I want part of it! Looking forward to the next one. Sincerely--KaiserLos 09:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Monster Suggestions for Chapter 3 So, yeah. I read your FanFic, and it's pretty damn awesome. I am looking forward to the 3rd part. I just have a request. Do you mind if you add a monster of my own creation? If it is no trouble. Here's the link for my drawing: http://www.monster-hunters.org/t658-kaisermon I know the drawing's pretty bad, so can you ask someone to improve it? And please, make the next one EVEN BETTER THAN THE LAST TWO! Sincerely--KaiserLos 10:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Questions and stuff Yo, KaiserLos here. So I've got a two questions for ya: 1. Is your sequel to "Changing Lifes", w/c is "Changing Worlds" finished or are you still gonna continue it? 2. Can you please put my Blog post "Random Monster run! Where anything can happen...!" in the Fanfic section? I really don't know how. 3. Do you approve of of my requests? I mean the character name and the monster? I like your monster ideas. I like it so much that I would like to draw it. I have a scanner, but it says it has "problems communicating with the device" so the pic will have to wait :D I'll probably start off with the Bird-wyvern thing (I can't remember the name that much) but i think its Aqvitore? Then I'll go with Belamora. Sincerely--KaiserLos 05:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Jho Cookie Remember me? Ha! You're an admin now, huh? Time has passed by ever so quickly...... well i came to tell you that i'm leaving this wiki for good (should have told you earlier, i know....). I guess Spem Habe has definitly ended. You keep up your fanfic, it has come along preeetty good. Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh hey, i kinda have a request for you (concerning the fanfics). If your interested please reply Greeting for one final time, HypnoHunter1220 11:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I guess you do remember Nice use of my fanfic's themes. You know, that speech of yours has made me think about really leaving this wiki.......... i think i can stay watching blogs and stuff. Not as much as before, but i think i'll make it. Now, here's my request: i see you've already proposed to end my fanfic. iId love to see an end to it. Just one chapter would be nice. Here's an idea: 1. Make present-day Hummel meet with "me" (if it's too much trouble, you don't have to add the crew; Hummel could send "me" a message to meet him and his friends alone) and hunt...... i dunno......... maybe the "one that got away", Rangachitora, one of my creations. Just check Season 2 of my fanfic and look for the only picture in the page, it must be him. I guess i'll wait for your reply. I'll be staying for a while, my good friend =D Greeting NOT for the final time (i hope), HypnoHunter1220 21:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for checking out my Fan fic Deviljho Cookie! LOL I made a pic from what I saw in your FanFic. And this is what happened. It was no sweat since I made it from paint. Tell me what you think. Btw, the 3rd part is friggin awesome. And will there be a 4th part? and Where is Kai? And I have a suggestion, a Chameleos corrupted by Fatalite! It would stay invisible until it is either dead, sleeping or paralyzed. When I read the Aurex thing I was like "Woah, a Fatalis Tiger!" What other monsters (Elder Dragons not included) will be corrupted by Fatalite? Anyways, here's what I did, hope you like it. I'll be waitng for the 4th Sincerely-KaiserLos 13:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) In response to your message You mentioned that Rathian armor has the Earplug skill. I've looked up on this Wikia that Rathian armor doesn't have the Earplug skill. Unless if you meant that Rathian armor had the +20 health skill, did you mean that Rathian armor has enough gem slots to place Earplug Gems to activate the skill? I presume you looked on my profile which had my current armor equiped and looked at the next step next from Barroth. Lightna 13:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for spamming, my friend, but... Hi again. I just wanted to reassure you about my request: I've already invented the perfect ending foe my fanfic(won't be up for a while, though...). However, Hummel and "me" meeting is a pretty good idea. Maybe you can add a chapter in your fanfic where we meet secretly and hunt some "infected" Dragon. I dunno, what do you think? The Hypno Hunter spams greets yet again, HypnoHunter1220 18:57, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for spamming 2 Hmm, not bad. I'll have to change some bits of my fanfic, but yeah, nice idea! I think i got the perfect scenario: After the Daora conflict, Nekoth contacts Hummel and informs him of my team, who were investigating and hunting the Dragon, Rangachitora, which was only recently known to exist. Hummel and Lucie enter the cave system where the gang is hiding from the dragon, and after a discussion over fighting or running away, an epic battle ensues. You can skip the infection, 'cause after the battle, they could say something like: "I'd hate to see that dragon infected" or something. Yeah, and maybe Orlando gets heavily injured. Hm, if only i could somehow edit your blog post......... Hypno, over and out HypnoHunter1220 23:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Several things now cleared up. Yeah, I've seen that page. Yeah Me? A good writer? XD Me? A good writer? XD The other Deviljho cookie Well, here it is. I kinda like this one better because of...the hearts rotfl. I did what you said about the cookie being in between his arms. Hope you like it, and I hope you actually use it. Sincerely-KaiserLos 11:47, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Kudos to you! (whatever that means) Hello once again. I see that your workin' on the Desert dragon fight, and the final chapter of my fanfic. Its shaping up to be something awesome! I guess i'll start writing on my blog too (i'll watch your perspective, then add my own). Once again, thanks for the help. Greeting for the win, HypnoHunter1220 18:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Here's some hints Ok, i'll give you some hints over my team: Orlando: The Fatalite Lao Shan armor is wicked! The Axe? Well, maybe the Soulbreaker ( i love it, even though its not the best). His personality is flawless Hi: The Agnak+ armor is good. Workin' on that lance.... maybe the Nargacuga lance (Black Rain Darklance) Kira: She's wearin Rathalos+ armor. The Lao Shan LS is good. Make her feel a little more shy over Hummel and Lucie, but more brave with the team Gil: Perfect rendition of him. Oh, and remember, Orlando and Kira are slowly becoming a "couple" (not as much as "you" and Lucie, though) The story's going awesome. Can't wait to see the battle ^^ Thanks again HypnoHunter1220 19:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, forgot! Hey, i have a question: What are Hummel and Lucie's armors? No need for the weapons, i'll just state that "they're made from monsters we don't recognize". Sorry for spamming, too HypnoHunter1220 19:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to tell ya' Hey, don't worry. Take all the time you want, no rush =D Now, i guess i'll start adding more ideas: The Dragon is somewhat bigger than Kushala in size. It moves as quick as a Nargacuga, and attacks just as deadly. No breath attacks, but it does have a surprisingly strong, spiked tail, used to gouge (ahem....kill) prey or hunters. The battle.....well, fast paced and risky. Before the Dragon is killed, it heavily wounds "me", leaving an astonished Kira, who quickly retaliates and viciously attacks the Dragon. While its distracted by the heavy attacks, Hummel fires an arrow at the Dragon's head, killing the beast. Since Kira likes "me" (sort of), well, i think you know what happens next x) By the way, did you know you can delete previous messages? Helps a lot when someone spams on your Talk Page xD Sincerely, the friendly wikian, HypnoHunter1220 22:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No worries Yeah, i could say i had a nice day. Hope you had a good day, too ^^ So about the Dragon: Yeah, maybe he could use the sand to its advantage. Maybe not "control" it like Kushala controls weather, but it could spread it out more than other monsters by flapping its wings or swiping its tail. I know you'll make it sound awesome HypnoHunter1220 20:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Have You..... Answer You can buy them off Amazon, but look at the one that allows you to play the PSP and works for your computer because there are wifi cards made for both types of computers. The Monster-Hunter 14:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It's not yer fault No man. Its not your fault. I was just finding a way for Ebikuu (for other people who are reading this, just read my blog :D) to be kick-ass and awesome. I'm glad you like my monsters. If its no trouble, please tell some other people to check out my blog. And will you point out which monster you like best? Thanks bro Sincerely-KaiserLos 10:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Zing! Hey, read your 3rd chapter. And it is as good as always. Anyways, I have a request. I saw that some portion of the story is a request of HypnoHunter. I would like to share my idea to you. this is where Kai will appear! The hunters take a quest from some dude wearing a black robe and a hood. He has a Gs on his back, but it is wrapped in bandages. He said his name is. The quests tells them to slay some unknown monster (check out the E.D.O in my blog, I want you to pick) Then they go to the area where the monster is located. They encounter it. But they get extremely damaged. They were at the brink of being killed. But then, a tall dude throws a flash bomb. He wears Crimson Lagia armor. And he wields a Grey Garuga SA called Akuma Wolf atp 1402, max sharpness is azure (new sharpness level) has one slot and 35% affinity. He throws a Mega Lifecrystals in the air and all of the hunters revive. the Mega Lifecrystals are super hard to get. Having a success rate of 5% Hummel says that he has broken the hunter rule of accepting a quest that is already in progress. But he says he has done nothing wrong. he takes of his helmet. He has long black hair, a scar on his right eye and heterochromia. Silver and Gold eyes. He then takes off his gauntlets and reveals his mark as a forbidden hunter! This is a reference from the MH Manga. That is all Sincerely-KaiserLos 10:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Zing! Hey, read your 3rd chapter. And it is as good as always. Anyways, I have a request. I saw that some portion of the story is a request of HypnoHunter. I would like to share my idea to you. this is where Kai will appear! The hunters take a quest from some dude wearing a black robe and a hood. He has a Gs on his back, but it is wrapped in bandages. He said his name is Basil. The quests tells them to slay some unknown monster (check out the E.D.O in my blog, I want you to pick) Then they go to the area where the monster is located. They encounter it. But they get extremely damaged. They were at the brink of being killed. But then, a tall dude throws a flash bomb. He wears Crimson Lagia armor. And he wields a Grey Garuga SA called Akuma Wolf atp 1402, max sharpness is azure (new sharpness level) has one slot and 35% affinity. He throws a Mega Lifecrystals in the air and all of the hunters revive. the Mega Lifecrystals are super hard to get. Having a success rate of 5% Hummel says that he has broken the hunter rule of accepting a quest that is already in progress. But he says he has done nothing wrong. he takes of his helmet. He has long black hair, a scar on his right eye and heterochromia. Silver and Gold eyes. He says his name is Kai. He then takes off his gauntlets and reveals his mark as a forbidden hunter! This is a reference from the MH Manga. That is all Sincerely-KaiserLos 10:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Wazzup? My latest FanFic Hello again! Long time no see, Hummel. I just wanted to tell ya' that i have the 'ending' of my FanFic inside my head, so if you're gonna keep adding to yours, check out my ending first. I'll post it soon enough. Thanks for helping out :D HypnoHunter1220 19:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Late but yeah... Don't worry man Haha we all have those days when we want to relax a bit. BTW i decided not to end my FanFic just yet. I came up with more storyline, so hold on to your butts! xD HypnoHunter1220 12:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 'Did you kust copy my writing?' RE:!!!NEW!!! Hey if you are in need of a clan talk to Hammer Girl i am sure she could use your insight and skillz :)peace out NargaBoyz 12:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC)NargaBoyz Even more clan stuff :) Hey it is no biggy, most of us dont have any time to play until summer break or on weekends.. or even at all. :) it also doesnt matter if you are EU or US. We are just looking for anyone who likes monster hunter and knows how to at least carve lol :) which if you didn't we would just laugh, and let you join because you like the game and have insight :)so no biggy NargaBoyz 23:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC)NargaBoyz